1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a caliper brake for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a bicycle is driven only by human power and the human power is substantially smaller than other power sources, so that even if a friction pad of the brake is kept in slight contact with a rotary part of such a light vehicle, the lightness, or low momentum, peculiar to the bicycle movement is considerably deteriorated.
In the caliper brake of the prior art, one of the brake shoes frequently happens to contact a rim of a wheel of the bicycle. Accordingly, the above-mentioned low momentum peculiar to the bicycle is apt to be lost by such contact.